cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rutger Hauer
Rutger Hauer (1944 - ) Film Deaths: *''Nighthawks (1981)'' [Heymar 'Wulfgar' Reinhardt]: Shot to death by Sylvester Stallone in Sylvester's apartment. (Thanks to Robert) *''Chanel Solitaire'' (1981) [Étienne Balsan]: Died (off-screen) of unspecified circumstances. *''Blade Runner (1982)'' [Roy Batty]: "Dies" when he reaches the end of his artificial lifespan while sitting on a ledge with Harrison Ford in the rain. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Hitcher (1986)'' [John Ryder]: Shot three times to death by C.Thomas Howell in desert towards the end of movie (as vengeance for killing Jennifer Jason Leigh.) (Thanks to Robert and PortsGuy) *''The Legend of the Holy Drinker (1988)'' [Andreas Kartack]: Died of cancer liver due to longtime alcohol abuse; he dies in church with his friend (Dominique Pinon) as well as all the people around him by his side, towards the end of movie. *''Bloodhounds of Broadway (1989) ''[The Brain]: Stabbed repeatedly in the stomach by a mob assassin (either Fisher Stevens or Steve Buscemi) he dies sometime later while doctors (including Graham Brown) try to save him (as William Murray Weiss looks on). *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)'' [Lothos]: Stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake by Kristy Swanson. (Thanks to Robert) *''Surviving the Game (1994) ''[Thomas Burns]: Killed when gun explodes when he fires it after Ice-T had blocked its barrel with cigarettes. (Thanks to Robert) *''Redline (Armageddon; Deathline)' '(1997) [John Anderson Wade]: Shot in the head by Mark Dacascos in a field; he is brought back to life as a part of a secret experiment. (Thanks to DeMan) *Tactical Assault (1999) '[''Capt. John 'Doc' Holiday]: Drowned when his plane crashes into a river/ocean after being shot down by Robert Patrick at the end of a dog fight. *Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal (2001)'' [Copilot MacIntosh]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin. *Flying Virus' (''Killer Buzz) (2001) [Ezekial]: Eaten by an alligator. *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002)'' [Keeler]: Killed (off-screen) by Julia Roberts. His body is shown lying in the morgue afterwards. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Sin City (2005)'' [Cardinal Roark]: Killed (exact method unclear) by Mickey Rourke in Rutger's bedroom; we only see a close-up of Mickey's face with blood splattering on it. (It appears that Mickey is either crushing Rutger's head or tearing it off with his bare hands.) (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *''Dracula III: Legacy (2005)'' [Count Dracula]: Decapitated by Jason Scott Lee with his sword, after being bitten in the throat by Jason while Diane Neal look in horror. *''Mentor'' (2006) ' [''Sanford Pollard]: Died (off-screen) of a cancer, his body is represented in the photos of his funeral. *7eventy 5ive (2007)' [''Detective Criton]: Hacked to death (off-screen) along with Gwendoline Yeo by Kyle Turley with an axe, after Rutger and Gwendoline shoot Brian Hooks towards the end of the movie. *''Barbarossa (2009)'' [Frederick Barbarossa]: Bitten to death by a snake near Silifke Castle in the Saleph river on 10 June 1190. (Historically Barbarossa is drowned). *''Hobo with a Shotgun (2011) '[Hobo]: Shot to death by Jeremy Akerman and the other police officers, after Rutger kills Brian Downey. (Thanks to Tommy) *The Rite (2011)' [''Istvan Kovak]: Killed (off-screen) by supernatural forces, we only learn of his death when his son (Colin O'Donoghue) is informed after getting a call from his father from beyond the grave. *''The Heineken Kidnapping'' (2011) ' [Freddy Heineken'']: Dies (off-screen) of a pneumonia. *2047: Sights of Death (2014)' [''Colonel Asimov]: Heart ripped out by Neva Leoni (who's wearing make-up). *''Admiral (2015)'' [Maarten Tromp]: Mortally shot in the chest by an English sharpshooter as the Dutch fleet were engaged in battle with them. He dies talking with Frank Lammers. *''Beyond Valkyrie: Dawn of the 4th Reich (2016)'' [Oskar Halminski]: Shot to death by Nazi soliders while Julie Engelbrecht look in horror. *''Gangsterdam (2017)'' [Dolph Van Tannen]: Shot by Alex Hendrickx, just as Rutger was about to shoot his own son. TV Deaths: *''Inside the Third Reich (1982 TV) ''[Albert Speer]: Died from a stroke. *''Blind Side (1993 TV Movie) '[Jake Shell]: Electrocuted when Rebecca De Mornay throw an lamp after he falls into a hot tub at the end of a fight with Ron Silver. (Thanks to DeMan) *Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight ''(1994 TV movie) [Fred Noonan]: As Amelia Earhart's navigator he disappeared with her on her attempt to fly around the world. (I haven't seen this version but Noonan's fate is clear) *''Fatherland (1994; TV Movie) ''[SS-Sturmbannfuhrer Xavier March]: Killed by SS/Gestapo assassins. *'''The Call of the Wild: Dog of the Yukon ''(1997 TV Movie) '[John Thornton]: Shot repeatedly in the back and chest with arrows by Yeehat warriors. His body is later seen as the dog Buck stands over him. *Lexx: Eating Pattern (1997)'' [Bog]: Killed when an alien worm that was controlling him detaches from his brain along with all the other villagers. *Merlin (1998 mini-series)' [''Vortigern]: Drowned when Sam Neill uses his sword Excalibur to crack the ice underneath him in the middle of a lake battle. *''The 10th Kingdom (2000 mini-series) ''[Huntsman]: Shot in the back when his enchanted crossbow fires into the air during a struggle with Scott Cohen; the bolt hits him in the back when it comes down. (Thanks to Alex) *''Alias: Phase One (2003)'' [Anthony Geiger]: Shot in the chest by Jennifer Garner as he's about to kill Victor Garber. (Thanks to Alex and Andrew) *''Salem's Lot (2004 mini-series)'' [Kurt Barlow]: Stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake by Rob Lowe. (Thanks to Ben and Binky) *''Michelangelo - Il cuore e la pietra'' (2012 TV Movie) [Michelangelo]: Died (off-screen) in 1564, his body is shown lying in a cart full of straw. *''Galavant ''(2015) [Kingsley]: Stabbed in the back by Mallory Jansen while Rutger is about to executed Vinnie Jones. (One of several over-the-top moments in this comedy series.) *''[[Channel Zero (2016 series)|'Channel Zero: '' ''Sacrifice Zone (2018)''']] ''[''Joseph Peach]: Explodes (along with his family) by an ancient demon when they don't give him a child to sacrifice in time. Gallery Rutger_Hauer_dying_in_Lexx-Eating_Pattern.png|Rutger Hauer in Lexx: Eating Pattern Rutger_Hauer_dead_in_Lexx-Eating_Pattern.png|Rutger Hauer dead in Lexx: Eating Pattern Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by hacking Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by liver failure Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Blondes Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Mikael Håfström Movies Category:People who died in Blade Runner Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:History Stars Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Legends Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily heart removal Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by bodily surgery Category:Death scenes by bodily organ removal Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily biting Category:Death scenes by bodily drowning Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily axe Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Actors who died in Roel Reiné Movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Miramax Stars Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by bodily vaporization Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:True Blood cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film